Love Games
by ladybugg
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Bobby has a new girlfriend, and Storm doesn't like it one bit. Will her team mates help help Bobby to realize that there's some one else out there, that's just right for him.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This is a new fic that I've wanted to try out, but haven't. It's a Bobby/ Ororo fic, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the x-men. No I own none of the fine x- babes like Gambit, and dare I say it yes-even Logan. Especially Logan. However if that cloning crap really does work, then lets just say that Hugh Jackman, Tom Cruise, and Vin Diesel will be the first people I would clone. Then they would be my willing slaves, and they will do everything that I tell them to. Whoa. I think I told you guys a little too much information. So just disregard that last statement about the clones. What I simply meant to say is that I don't own anything, but my imagination. By the way I forgot how Remy's accent goes, seeing as to how I barely read the comics since they changed everything. So just bear with me.

Denotes thought

Goddess, will he ever stop talking about her?

Ororo Munro left the dinner table the moment, she heard Bobby Drake talk about his new girlfriend again. He went on and on, about when he had first met Karen Davis, and how she was the one. They had been dating for the past two years, and Ororo had just about enough of hearing about her.

She wasn't pretty, and Storm couldn't figure out why he was interested in her at all. This was a major change for Bobby. He had always dated women that were very exotic looking, but this chick was just plain butt ugly.

Ororo mentally kicked herself for thinking such hateful and ugly thoughts. However the more he spoke about her, the angrier she became. When she couldn't take it any longer, she left her plate on the table and left. She decided to go into the T.V. area, to watch Television. She thought that she was going to be able to watch T.V. in peace, but was surprised to see Remy occupying the couch.

She walked up behind him as quietly as she could, and stood above him. Before he could look up, she tousled his hair with one sweep of her hands. He looked up at her and scowled at her, for messing up his hair. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She sat down next to Remy, and she placed her feet on his lap.

"The petite not eating with the others?"

"No."

"Not hungry?"

"Well actually I was, but let's just say I lost my appetite."

"Let me guess. Did Logan come to the dinner table, eating like he hasn't had food in years."

"No. That's not it."

"Was Marrow using her bone spikes as forks again?"

"Nope."

"I got it. Did Hank drop fur in the food again?"

"No."

"Well chere, I don't know what could've possibly spoiled your appetite non. So you just gonna have to tell me.

"It's nothing Remy."

"Are you kidding me? Remy see the way you eat, and I know for a fact that you don't lose your appetite easily. So just tell Remy what's so disgusting, that you've actually lost your appetite?"

"It's nothing."

"You do realize that I won't leave you alone until you tell me, and you'll never get to see this really good movie that's on."

"Fine. I wasn't hungry, because I got tired of hearing about Karen. It's Karen this, and Karen that. URGGGHH. It's enough to drive you mad."

"Sounds like you're jealous?"

"Of what? The beauty and the beast?"

"Bobby wouldn't appreciate you calling him a beast non."

"That name was reserved for that woman, and for the record I am not jealous of Bobby."

"Are you sure about that?"

"The only thing that I'm sure of, is the fact that I don't like her,"

"That's odd. In all the years that I've been here, I don't think that there was ever a time where I heard you say that you hated somebody."

"I didn't say I hated her, I simply said that I didn't like her."

"Same thing petite."

"Don't you and Rogue have a date or something?"

"Nope. It's just you and me chere."

"Well if we must be stuck together, will you please just let me watch the movie in peace?"

"Actually I was on my way out."

"I thought that you was going to watch the movie with me?"

"I was."

"So why are you leaving."

"I'm going to get some food. Between you, Hank, and Logan, I'm surprised that there's any food at all."

"Why I ought to.."

"What? Electrocute me? We both know that you wouldn't harm one little hair on my beautiful face."

"Don't flatter yourself Cajun."

"Somebody has to Stormy. Besides I want to hear the latest gossip about this Karen chick. You know I think that Bobby's going to ask her to marry him."

"That's absurd." She said as her face tightened up in a frown.

"Tell me about it. Personally I don't think he should."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well for one, she rarely comes around here. Anytime they go out, Bobby's always the one that has to meet her."

"You know that we have to keep our location under wraps anyway, even though she knows where it is already."

"That may be true, but do you see the way that she acts whenever she comes around. She wipes her hands on the side of her pants, every time she shakes one of our hands. It's like she thinks she's too clean to hang out with the likes of some filthy muties."

"So you're admitting that you don't like her either."

"I can't stand the witch, but it's not for the reasons that I just said."

"Well why do you hate her? Don't tell me that you're jealous?"

"Jealous of the ice boy and the ice hearted wench? I don't think so."

"So why?"

"It's simple. It's because Bobby neglects what's right in front of his eyes."

"O.K., and what's that supposed to mean?"

"If I have to tell you the answer to that, then Bobby's not the only one who's blind."

Remy turned his back towards the white-haired beauty. He hated playing mind games with Ororo, but he had to do something soon. He walked to the dining room, and he could hear a lot of people excitedly talking about something. He went into the dining room, and grabbed a plate. He sat down and looked around the large dining table. His eyes settled on Bobby, and he stared at the young man for a couple of minutes.

What does she see in him?

"Hey what are you looking at?" Bobby said, snapping the man out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have some food on my face?"

"Nope. I was just trying to see what Karen sees in you, is all. You look like a fifteen year old boy."

"Bite me Cajun."

"So you gonna marry her or what? You two have been seeing each other for two years now."

"Well that's what we were just talking about. I asked everybody just when would be a good time to propose, and nobody seems to have a decent answer. If Ororo hadn't left so early, then I would've asked her. Scott and Jean said that I should wait for another year, but I don't think so. I've already been with her for two years, and that's long enough. Logan says that I should just elope, and get it over with. It's just that Karen means the world to me, and I want our wedding to be very special. Remy what do you think? Is there any thing that you can think of, that will in any way help me?"

"What do you know about this woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about this woman? What is her mother's name?"

"Her mother's name is Sharon Davis."

"Where was she born?"

"Dallas Texas. Remy what's this about?"

"What is her opinion about mutants? Does she even know that you're a mutant?"

"She has no problems with mutants, and yes she does know that I am one. Where are you going with this?"

"I just wanted to see if you're mature enough to pursue this."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah I see that."

"You know all I wanted was some advice, but if I knew that you guys were going to give me such a hard time, I wouldn't bothered. Look, I love Karen. She is the woman that I'm going to marry. I made the mistake of thinking that my friends could help me set a proposal date. I guess I was wrong. As a matter of fact, I think tonight is going to be the night that I propose. If you guys don't like it, then that's just too bad."

"Wait homme. I think that you should give it a little time."

"Two years is long enough. I can't believe you guys. Why can't you be happy for me? Unfreaking believable."

With that Bobby walked out of the dining room, and everybody gave Remy a disheartening look.

"What?"

"Why do you always aggravate the boy?" Logan chimed in.

"I don't agree with this whole wedding thing."

"Remy, Bobby is a grown man, and he certainly don't need you navigating his life." Jean said.

"You guys were here. You saw that he couldn't even think of a proposal date. Are you going to sit here and tell me that he's mature enough to pursue this?"

"Bobby's a grown man, who can make decisions for himself. All he wanted was our advice, and not our opinion. It's not for us to decide whom Bobby should be with, even though we don't necessarily agree with his choice. To be brutally honest with you, there's a lot of us here that think that you really don't deserve Rogue." Logan said.

"Well this isn't about me homey, is it?"

"You said it Cajun not me." Logan said with a snicker.

"You know this is what I get for trying to help one of our team mates."

"Bobby doesn't need this kind of help. He needs us to be there for him, actually supporting him." Jean said.

"So does Stormy, but I guess you're all too blind to see that she's in love with him."

"Remy what in the hell are you talking about? Storm doesn't love Bobby. Are you nuts?" Logan said.

"Look I know Stormy inside and out. I see the way she looks at him, and I can tell you that she's gaga over him. To be brutally honest with you, I'd rather see the kid with Stormy than I would with that Karen chick."

"Regardless he's already made his choice, and there's nothing that anybody can do about it." Logan said.

"That may be true, but at least we can try to do something about. I'm not going to sit here, and do absolutely nothing."

"Remy what are you going to do, and it better be good." Logan said.

"I'm going to ruin his proposal."

"What?" Jean said.

"Let's be honest who in their right mind would propose to the woman he loved, when you have a jerk right there ruining it all?"

"Let me guess, you're the jerk right?" Logan said.

"Well actually I was thinking that you could be the jerk mon amie."

"Don't make me hurt you Cajun." Logan said scowling.

"Hear me out mon amie. Bobby is scared of you, and he wouldn't really try arguing with you in a public place. He'd be too nervous and scared to go on with the proposal, with you breathing down his neck. If it were Scott or I, he'd propose regardless. However, if you were there he'd be too scared to move, especially if you were mad at him or something."

"You know that could work." Jean said.

"Of course it will petite, but the thing is finding a way for Bobby to piss off Logan."

"That's easy. All we need is two things." Logan said.

"What's that Logan?" Jean said.

"All we need is Jubilee and her Linkin Park C.D."

"And how is that supposed to help us?" Scott chimed in.

"I'll break the C.D." Logan said.

"And I repeat the question, how's that supposed to help us?" Scott said.

"Are you nuts? Jubilee loves that C.D, and besides who here listens to Linkin Park? Nobody but Jubes and Bobby right?" Logan said.

"Yeah so?" Scott said.

"So if only Bobby listens to the c.d., then Jubilee will automatically think that Bobby broke it. Then he'll deny it, because he didn't really break it. And once Jubes realizes that Bobby isn't going to buy her another c.d., then she'll come crying to me. That's when I'll get pissed off, and chase Bobby around until I beat him into a bloody pulp." Logan said.

"Whoa mon amie. I don't need the boy beaten, just frightened. Anyway that's a good plan. When do you want to start?" Remy said.

"The sooner the better Cajun." Logan said.

"Let's get started then. We have a proposal to stop." Remy said.

Everyone left the table with the exception of Logan and Remy.

"So does she really love him, or do you have a hidden agenda here?" Logan said

"No hidden agenda mon amie. I just want to see the petite happy. She deserves that much at least."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So you're going to do this for me then?"

"Let's get one thing straight Cajun, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Storm."

Later:

"Wolvieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"What? What is it?"

"Bobby broke my c.d.!"

"So you'll buy another one."

"Wolvie come on. I don't have that kind of money."

"I'll talk to him later."

"No go talk to him now."

"Jubes will ya stop it?"

"Wolvieeeee."

"Jubes!"

"This is so not fair. If it was Kitty, then you'd go out there right now and set him straight."

"Jubilee I'm trying to watch T.V."

"Have I ever let you down once?"

"Jubes."

"What about the time when you were on the crucifix?"

"Jubilee." Logan warned.

"What about all those times I fought alongside of you?"

"Jubilation Lee will you stop it?"

"Not until you make Bobby give me fifteen bucks, for a new C.D."

"ALRIGHT!"

"Wolvie why are you still sitting?"

"URGGH! BOBBY DRAKE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about."


	2. Love Games 2

Love Games 2

Author's Notes: Well it's been too long. Here's another installment of a story that I was going leave alone, but I hate leaving anything unfinished. So here's my second attempt at writing this story. I hope everyone likes it, and review this as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the character used in this story.

Bobby Drake couldn't believe his luck. It seemed like all of his family and friends were out to get him. First they made a big deal out of his oncoming proposal to Karen and then Jubilee was right there claiming that he broke her C.d. It seemed like he was now known as public enemy number one, and he didn't know how things could change so quickly over night.

Bobby didn't think that things would get any worse than this, but he was very wrong about that assumption. At that precise moment, he was standing in line at the Sound Warehouse music store. Both Logan and Jubilee were standing right next to him. He looked over at Jubilee, who was grinning like the Chester cat in the Alice in Wonderland story. Not only did she score her favorite Linkin Park C.d., but she also managed to get the new 50- cent C.d. as well. Of course he was the one that was going to foot the bill, and Logan was there to make sure that he did.

Logan.

Bobby still couldn't believe that the man had to virtually put him in a headlock, before he would even agree to buy Jubilee another C.d. He still couldn't believe that no one believed him, when he said that he hadn't broke the C.d. He had tried everything to make them realize that he had not damaged any property belonging to Jubilee, but they just didn't want to listen to him. So he thought that the only way to get both Logan and Lee off of his back was to just buy her another disk.

After nearly ten minutes in the line, Bobby paid for the compact disks, and handed them back towards Jubilee with a frown on his face. She looked up at him innocently, and then Bobby was forced to speak out.

"You know that you were the one that actually broke that disk. Why don't you just admit it Lee."

"Why would I break my favorite C.d. ice boy?"

"I don't know. Maybe you accidentally sat on it or something." He said as he opened the driver's side of the car.

"I'll drive." Logan said as he snatched the keys out of his hands.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Logan behind his back, and opened the back seat door. He jumped in and glowered at Jubilee, who was getting in the front seat with Logan. However Jubilee was surprised when Logan looked down at her, and motioned for her to sit in the back seat.

"No way. There's no way that you're sitting anywhere near me blasting that junk in my ears." Logan said as he took a cigar out of his front pocket.

"Hey! No smoking in the car. Do you know how long it took me to get that smell out of my car the last time."

"No, and I really could really careless. He said while lighting up his stogie.

"But Wolvie please. I'll keep it low. I promise." Jubilee begged continually.

"I said no! Now get in this car, or you're going ta get left here." He argued.

Jubilee jumped in the back seat, and proceeded to grumble and complain. Bobby on the other hand groaned inwardly. So it would appear that things could get worse. Now he was sitting in a foggy car, which now smelled like a can of bad tuna. Then he was seated next to the complaining queen, and she complained during the whole duration of the ride back home.

Once they were back at the mansion, everyone went to their planned destinations. However, Bobby stayed behind with his car, and he tried to get that stinky smell out of his car. He had a date later on that night, and he refused to take his car that smelled like a fried cat with him. That would be a memorable wedding proposal. He couldn't propose with Karen with the knowledge that his car smelled really bad. So he decided to ask one of his other teammates if he could use one of their cars. However, at the moment he continued spraying a mixture of different air fresheners in his car, in order to remove the smell of Logan's cigars out of it.

Logan was befuddled at the way his plans were messed up. He hadn't expected Bobby to just go out and buy another C.d. for Jubilee. He had assumed that Bobby would put up a firm fight until he was either red in the face, or if Jubilee was about to give up. However, Bobby had mentioned that he was just going to buy her another disk. Now as it would seem, Logan was back to square one without a plan.

He tried to think of something that would prevent Bobby from going out on that date. Earlier he intentionally smoked his cigar in Bobby's car, because he knew that he wasn't going to take the car since there was a foul odor that now was overwhelming the car. Logan was aware that cigars had a higher level of potency of tobacco, than that of a cigarette. Which meant that the sour smell of the cigar would stay in Bobby's car for at least a week.

Logan also realized that Bobby was in fact going to try to find another alternative means of transportation. So Logan set off to warn his fellow teammates not to let Bobby use their cars. One by one he spoke with his teammates, and they agreed to follow his instructions. He was glad that everyone wanted to end the two-year relationship between Bobby and Karen. It was no secret that no one in the mansion liked Karen at all, and Logan was glad that they were more than ready to nip this relationship in the bud.

Destroying Bobby relationship with Karen was for the good of the team, especially when it concerned Ororo Monroe. He was glad that the young woman finally found someone that she could love. He too had been a lonely soul, and he even went about marrying a lady by the name of Viper. Sure she had set him up, and he didn't have any feelings for her. However his short- lived marriage to her made him realize that he was in love with someone else. If it wasn't for his marriage to Viper, he might have never known that someone else was in love with him. So in retrospect he owed Viper a great deal.

Logan had never thought of Kitty as anything but a kid. After his marriage to Viper was made known, Kitty left the team. She embarked on many dangerous missions, and the mission that was about to get her killed, Logan was the one that came to save the day. Ever since then he and Kitty had been inseparable. He was happy for once in his life, and he wanted Ororo to have the same luck in love as he did.

He loved Ororo like a sister, and he wanted to see her happy. If she was in love with Bobby, then he was going to everything in his power to get them together. He was aware that Bobby was going to hate him, but he was pretty sure that it would all pan out in the end.

Ororo had noticed it almost immediately. There was some sort of secret cruising through the mansion. She wasn't let in on the little secret, and she didn't mind one bit. All she was certain of was the fact that the secret involved her somehow. She noticed how her teammates stared at her, and she noticed how friendly everyone was towards her. Her birthday wasn't for another six months, and that threw the idea of a surprise party out the door. She wanted in on the secret, but she was willing to wait to see what was going to happen.

As she walked towards her bedroom for a mid afternoon nap, Logan greeted her. He motioned for her to come over, and she walked over to him a little too quickly.

Maybe he's about to let me know what's going on.

"Ro, I have a favor that I need to ask you." Logan said as he puffed on his cigar.

"What can I do for you my friend?"

"If Bobby asks if he can borrow his car, tell him no."

"Why would you want me to do that?" She asked confusedly.

"We're trying to teach him the value of being responsible. You already know that he broke Jubes C.d., and he still tried to deny it. So everybody has banned together and vowed that we're not going to let Bobby borrow anything else from us." Logan said.

He was glad that he could come with a lie that was so believable. She really didn't have a clue that all this was really done for her. So he explained in further detail that they were going to teach Bobby to be responsible, or that they would all die trying.

After their discussion was over, Ororo went back to her room. She was feeling a little better, because she now knew why everyone was so secretive. She thought the secret had been about her, but in some ways she was relieved to find out it was aimed at Bobby instead. She was filled with a feeling of deep satisfaction to know that Bobby was going to get his.

Serves him right. That's what he gets for continually rubbing his relationship up in my face. I hope they really stick it to him. That'll show him.

She knew that she wasn't being fair, but Bobby really did manage to hurt her. She didn't know when or why these feelings for Bobby first began, but she was positive that they weren't about to go away anytime soon. It seemed like everyone in the mansion was happy in love. Everyone was in love, everyone but her.

Logan had Kitty. Rogue had Remy. Hank had Cecilia. Jean had Scott. Bobby had Karen. Xavier had a woman by the name of Marcella. (Trust me it's a very long story.) Even Bishop had someone, and you'll never believe who it is. Jubilee. That's right the time traveler, and the girl whose mouth could do some traveling were now a couple.

Jean was always trying to set her up on blind dates, which would often end in disaster. She remember one particular date that she wished that she had never went on. That was the date with the Black Panther. He was cute, suave, and overall a great catch. However he had only one thing on his mind, and Ororo wasn't down with that one bit. There wasn't anything wrong with the Panther. However two dates doesn't constitute that she was about to sleep with the man, and so she dumped him like a hot potato.

She was sure that this infatuation with Bobby was just a passing phase, and so she put everything out of her mind. She lay down on the bed, and was asleep in a matter of minutes. As she slept she dreamed. She dreamed of a brown hair prince, which took her into his arms. She looked into his eyes, and she declared her love for him. He swooped her into his arms, and an ice bridge formed beneath his feet. They rode the ice bridge towards the sunset, and they lived happily ever after.

Even though it was just a dream, and it was true she didn't want anyone to wake her up. It was a dream that she hoped and prayed would eventually come true, but deep in her heart she knew that he would never love her. So she went into her fantasyland every night, and pretended that he really did love her. So she pretended.

Well that's it. I hoped that you liked it. Review this and let me know if this was worth continuing or not. Shoot I don't know. Just write me ok.


End file.
